What You Need
by imsavannah
Summary: Just a take on what could happen in the 5x01 Spencer and Toby reunion.


The sight of him warmed her heart. He was power walking to her since the security at the Philadelphia airport did not allow her to get any closer to the arriving passengers.

"Spencer," he said when he was close enough for her to hear him. The way he said it made her instantly smile.

She missed his voice. She missed the way he smelled. She missed the way he made her feel. She just missed _him_. She felt like she was always missing him…why was she always missing him?

She wanted to be angry, but how could she? She was the one with the drug problem and the one keeping the secret that her dead best friend was actually alive. But shouldn't he have been there for her? How could he just pick up and leave to another country? He was always running. She knew this about him. That's the way he grew up facing all his problems. Running away was his answer.

When he finally reached her, he wrapped her petite body into an embrace. "I missed you Toby," She said. _I'm always missing you, _she thought.

Her words made Toby hold on to her tighter. "I missed you more than you'll ever know," he replied, moving his hands up and down her back.

She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "Then why?" She didn't mean to bring this up here. She had every intention of enjoying his homecoming and solely his presence at the airport and discussing everything when they got home. It just came out.

He smiled slightly moving one of his hands to caress her jaw. _She's beautiful, _he thought.

"Because," is all he said. Though as soon as he said it he regretted it. He could tell by Spencer's face that she was beyond annoyed by his answer.

"Because why, Toby? You know sometimes it _really_ scares me that you get up and leave whenever anything happens. I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. I actually need you more than ever at times like these."

Toby moved his hand from her cheek to move a piece of hair behind her ear. "You didn't let me finish, Spence. I left because your mom assured me that she was taking care of you here. She told me you would be hard to reach and that she was basically keeping you on house arrest. That's why I left the letter for her to give you since I knew that you wouldn't have your phone. I wanted to help you anyway I possibly could. I have an uncle that lives in London and I thought getting Melissa to come home might possibly help you."

When she didn't reply right away he moved his hands to grab both of hers. "Spence, I didn't leave because I didn't want to deal with you. I left to help you. I would do anything for you. I…I thought this was the best thing."

When he saw Spencer starting to tear up he was second-guessing his plan. He was so stupid. Spencer and Melissa don't even like each other. He just thought a drug relapse might bring them together.

Toby brought one of his hands to his face and over his hair. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

Spencer suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "No, no Toby, I'm the idiot. Not you. Getting Melissa was a really good idea. She was there when I first started taking the drugs and she knew how to handle me."

She looped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He was so sweet. How could she think he was running from her? "I appreciate it so much Toby. I appreciate you so much."

He smiled, relieved that he did the right thing, putting one hand around her waist and the other lifting her chin up to look at him. "Anything for you. So tell me, how are you doing now?"

She grinned from ear to ear, knowing he was talking about her health.

"I'm great. I'm clean, Toby. I feel really good. Even better now that I'm with you." She smirked.

He chuckled at the cheesy response, leaning down to kiss her. Once his lips connected with hers he wondered how he went three weeks without this.

She kissed him back with force, relaying all the emotion in the kiss from the past couple of week's events. Her one sense of normalcy and comfort was finally here and it meant so much to her.

He reluctantly pulled back starting to feel the stares of others and realized that they were still in the airport.

"I'd hate to cut this short, but I'm starting to feel some stares. Plus, I'm starving. Want to come back to my place to eat and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure" she smiled, lacing his hand in hers as they walked out of the airport to her car.

As she got into her SUV and Toby put his duffel bag in her trunk, she pulled out her phone noticing she had multiple text messages.

Two from Aria, one from Emily and one from Alison.

Alison.

It seemed so strange getting a text from Alison that Spencer had to stare at the screen for a few minutes to remember that she was in fact alive and out to the public. Why hadn't Toby brought it up? He knew right? He had to of… _everyone _knew.

She heard the passenger door close and looked over to a smiling Toby in the seat next to her.

"Toby…" How should she go about bringing this up?

"Hmm?" He replied, looking down at this cell phone, probably checking his missed texts and phone calls.

"Well, um, I don't know if you know but uh Alison…she's um"

Toby looked up from his phone at the mention of Ali's name. "I know," he replied stretching his hand across the seat to grab Spencer's. His face looked so sincere. "Just answer this question for me. Are you okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question. He'll definitely want to know more about everything. _Tonight's going to be a long night_, she thought.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "Look, Toby I…."

"Yes or no, Spence," Toby interrupted her mid sentence, giving her a questioning look.

She looked back at him confused for a moment, but then realized she didn't answer his question. She was okay, but she wasn't sure if he would be after she told him the truth about Ali, Ezra and everything that went on when he was away.

"Yes…I'm okay, but…"

"Good," he interrupted again and slightly smiled. "I figured if you're okay with the Alison thing then we can just focus on us tonight." He slid closer to her in his seat. "We can talk about those things tomorrow. Tonight is just Spencer and Toby...if you want it to be."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. Of course she wanted to forget everything else in her life and just be with Toby. If she was being completely honest, she wanted to do that all the time, even though it obviously wasn't probable.

She tried not to think that once she explained that she knew Ali was alive before everyone else, he would probably be angry with her. _Forget about Ali tonight, Spencer, _she thought and nodded her head as if to agree with both her own and Toby's suggestions.

"That sounds perfect," she answered, moving into give him a peck on the lips. _This is what I need tonight, _she thought.

**So this is just something i came up with since I can't wait to see the reunion in June! Let me know if you liked...or didn't lol What do you think is going to happen?**


End file.
